The hopefully completable tasks
by RoseScor90
Summary: This one's being written for the Choose your path Challenge and consequently will have 5 unrelated chaps. Each chap will have the task detailed. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……**

**Task 1:** Write about someone eavesdropping on a conversation or part of a conversation that they were not intended to hear. It can be on purpose, or they can just accidentally hear what is being said.

"Good Night Draco" Pansy wished as she left for the dorms.

Draco let out a sigh before settling down in the couch by the fire.

_Thank God Pansy and him had worked things out between themselves and decided to be just friends _he thought with relief.

During the hols of their sixth year, Draco had outright told Pansy that he wasn't interested in her any more to which, surprisingly, she had agreed.

They had amazingly remained good friends through that.

He looked up from his musings and noted that Blaise was, again, staring at the door to the girls' dorms.

"It's going to burst open one day"

"Huh?"

"The way you are staring at it, it's going to blast open. She's gone. Why are you still staring?"

"You won't get it, Draco"

Yeah! Yeah! I need to be in bloody love to understand your insane fascination with the door to the Girls' dorm"

"It's just that I like her"

"Her? Or the make up she wears?"

"No, Draco. You've got it wrong. She could have applied bobotuber pus on her face instead of the make up and I'd still have liked her"

"Why? I can't understand what you see in her! Sure, she's my friend, yes, but that's that"

"You don't watch her the way I do, Draco"

"That wasn't even the least bit stalker-ish"

"I don't follow her around. It's just that I see the side of her that only a few see. And very rarely. You would realize that she's a very nice person, as nice as a Slytherin could be that is, when you see her with her friends. I've seen her cluck at her friends like a mother hen and then help them with whatever their problems. I've seen her protect them from the other house students. So, yes, Draco I can see behind all the make up and pug shaped nose to her self. Her real self. And I love that"

"You're besotted"

"I just don't know how to tell her!"

"Just do it already! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Just like that? May be she'll expect grand gestures. May be..."

_He loves me_ Pansy thought with a pleasant panic and looked at the two chatting.

She had just been returning to get her book bag when she had heard her name being mentioned.

And this sneaky eavesdropping had been worth it!

_He loved her!  
_  
She began to come down the stairs, making sure to make a lot of noise.

"H....Hey Pansy? When did you come here?"

"Just a minute ago, Blaise. I couldn't hear the name of your crush. Pity"

"So what do you say, Pansy? What should he do?" Draco asked, in hopes of giving his friend a hint.

_Ever the Slytherin._

"Just tell her how you feel, Blaise. If she isn't convinced by that, she isn't worth any gesture"

"Are you sure?"

"Try it and you just might find a pleasant surprise" Pansy replied as she returned to her dorm with her book bag.

_A few years later:  
_  
"What are you thinking about?" Pansy asked as she circled her arms around her husband.

"Just that day when you told me how to ask the girl of my dreams out"

"Oh! I knew you were going to ask me"

"You overheard that?"

"Yeah! Don't worry; I was half in love with you already by then"

"Thank God! It would have been the most embarrassing thing!"

"Love is never hindered by embarrassment"

A/n: So, here is the first task. Tell me how it was!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……**

**Task 2:** Write about someone doing something for a different reason than what would be  
expected or a different reason than the one they give. For example: Person 1  
goes out with Person 2 just to get close to Person 3… OR… guy says he's  
helping girl because he wants to improve his rep, but really he likes her…  
OR… whatever else you can think of. Get creative!

This takes place at the beginning of sixth part, just to warn you!

"I can't do this anymore, Professor!" Percy's voice was perturbed as he paced the office of his past Headmaster.

"Dumbledore would do, Mr Weasley. You aren't in school any more"

"Oh, but that's exactly how I feel! As if I were in school and I were assigned a home work that I'd never be able to complete!"

"Calm down Mr Weasley! What do you expect me to do? Lose my best spy at the Ministry simply because he 'can't do it any more'? Once a spy always a spy, Percy. I thought Severus had drilled that in you?"

"Oh, he had! After all, that's what he has been telling himself all these years! But, he never had to give up his entire family! He never had to sneer down at his own father every day! He never had to go behind the demented Minister like a bloody puppy!" Percy's shout reverberated in the room and shook the tinkling objects.

"Pardon me for my language Professor" Percy apologized as soon as he realized what he had spoken.

"That's quite alright, Mr Weasley. I'd have considered you heartless if you had behaved any different. I guess Molly _is_ the best mother one can have"

"The best, yes. And she's the hardest to fool. I'm afraid she has me half figured out by now"

"Then you'll just have to move away from her before you give her further evidence"

"What do you expect me to do, Professor?"

"Take a seat, for one. Will you have a butterbeer? Good. Now, all you have to do is declare that you don't believe in the Order's principles any more. That you think we are trying to over throw the Ministry. That you don't want to support an organization that acts against the Ministry"

"Alright, Professor. I'll do it. It isn't new for me. Pretending to be irritated by Fred and George's pranks, hating my own flesh and blood, staying away from Harry, now this. I've gotten used to going against my original feelings, Professor. This shouldn't be some thing new. But I just have a question"

"Yes, Mr Weasley?"

"If I don't come to the meetings, how do I get to know what happens in there? How do I report to you? I can't walk up the steps of the school each time to meet you and claim to be against you, can I?"

"You can send me the messages through Miss Clearwater. And she will tell you all about the meetings"

"And you promise me the safety of my family"

"I swear upon my life, Mr Weasley"

"If that is all, Professor"

"I'd suggest you avoid the Black Lake, Mr Weasley. Your sister and Mr Potter frequent it at this time"

A small smile broke out at the corner of his lips, making him seem his age for once.

"Yes, Professor"

As the door closed behind Percy, Dumbledore sighed, wondering just how many such people it would take to end the play of one misled student.

A/n: This is the very first time I'm writing any thing about Percy, so what do you think?

On to task three!


End file.
